


Out with it

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny may have bought the wrong used book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out with it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> For [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/)**thtwzjustadream** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! Just a little snippet of appreciation! Dialog only (and texts).

“Out with it.”

“...”

“Whatever you’ve been bottling up all morning, just spit it out.”

“Grace and I went to that used book store Saturday. The kid at the register was shifty, embarrassed, reading something he shouldn’t have been reading at work….”

“And?”

“I think he shoved it in my bag so he wouldn’t get caught and forgot. Grace found it last night, figured it was mine, but she got a _real_ good look at it first.”

“It wasn’t the Lehane book you wanted?”

“Tom of Finland.”

“Don’t know him.”

“Google him when you get home.”

~*~

**SMcGarrett: OMG!**

~*~

**SMcGarrett: Come over. Bring the book**


End file.
